


how to woo a pretty boy with his favorite vinyl

by cryptidsoap



Series: how to woo a pretty boy [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fluff, M/M, bassist!hao, but not really, enemies to friends to ???? to lovers, gyu works at a record store, theyre just a mess of awkwardness and blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidsoap/pseuds/cryptidsoap
Summary: Minghao just wanted to buy a new record.





	how to woo a pretty boy with his favorite vinyl

**Author's Note:**

> henlo!!! not posting at 2am this time but it was bc my connection went down when i tried to post sigh
> 
> but hey here it is for those who wanted more of bassist hao....... your wishes have been granted
> 
> enjoy!!

Minghao entered Mansae Record Shop hoping to find two things: a David Bowie vinyl and some peace and quiet. He did not expect to get into an argument about his own songs.

With a cute guy.

That also happened to be kind of a fan of his band.

He didn't know how he got into the situation. One minute he was asking the tall guy behind the counter for _Space Oddity_ on vinyl, and suddenly he was on the verge of screaming about bass sections and distortions. It probably happened not long after the guy recognized him as a member of The Highlight (discussion aside, Minghao was glad the guy wasn't a creep).

"Look, I'm just saying you can't add distortions and slap your bass like there's no tomorrow when the song is clearly a ballad!" the guy protested, gesticulating wildy while holding the vinyl Minghao had asked for.

"There are so many things wrong with that statement, but, first of all, stop waving Bowie around." Minghao pointed to the record. "I'm still going to pay for that. As I was saying, the song is mine and I'll add distortions if I want to, okay? I don't care if it's a ballad, a polka or some fucking hip-hop beat or whatever they call that. As for the slapping, I didn't spend pretty much half of my life practicing my skills to become a professional who strums strings with a piece of plastic. I'll do as many different techniques as I please, thank you very much."

"So are you telling me you don't use picks?" the taller scoffed. "Suit yourself. Your fingers are going to be dead by the time you're 40."

"I've got plenty of time until then. So why don't you give me the vinyl so I can pay for it and finally leave?" Minghao extended his hand, unintentionally showcasing the tattoos on his forearm (three flowers — a primrose, honeysuckle and a white rose — bundled together). "The cashier looks way nicer than you."

"But I'm not finished!"

"Well, I am." the red-haired boy snatched the vinyl from the taller's hand. "Thanks for the help, no thanks for the unnecessary screaming."

Minghao walked to the cashier (his nametag read "Hansol") and paid for the vinyl. After putting the record in a proper bag, the cashier waved him goodbye.

"Come back anytime!" he added.

"Sure! When that asshole isn't working." Minghao jerked his head to the side, motioning to the tall guy who was arguing with him.

Hansol just smiled. "I don't know what he did to upset you, but it must have been something big. Mingyu is a nice guy, you know."

"He was being far from nice." Minghao glared at the guy, who now had a name — Mingyu. Not that Minghao cared. "I'll get going now. Sorry for the disturbance and for taking up your time."

"S'okay." the cashier waved a hand dismissively. "Have a good day!"

"You too."

Afetr leaving the shop, Minghao rolled his eyes, thinking about the incident.

He was still in need of some peace and quiet.

-•-

The next week found Minghao going back to the record shop, around the same time as before, contrary to his previous statement about going back only when Mingyu wasn't working.

He quickly spotted the tall boy, this time helping a customer at the indie-pop aisle. He was all smiles and gentle gestures, looking at the customer expectantly after giving her a recommendation. Minghao didn't want to admit that the other's smile was kind of adorable, but oh well. He was allowed to have weaknesses.

He waited until Mingyu finished helping the customer to approach him.

"Oh, it's you." the taller said. "How can I help you?"

The red-haired took a deep breath. "I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have yelled at you that time last week. Sorry."

"You know you would sound more sincere if you didn't apologize one week later, right?"

"I know. But I'm being honest, I was rude to you and I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Mingyu smiled. "Actually, I'm the one who should be sorry. I started the argument, after all."

"Yeah, I was hoping you would apologize too. But it's okay. All in the past."

"I'm sorry." he looked down. "I shouldn't have talked to you about your own music like that."

"Apology accepted."

The two looked at each other, awkwardness hanging in the air.

"Can I make it up for you?"

The question caught Minghao off guard. He expected to just say "sorry" and leave on good/neutral terms, but Mingyu seemed like he wanted to establish a... friendship? Acquaintanceship?

"You don't have to, it was no big deal-"

"Do you like coffee?" the taller interrupted.

"Yeah..."

"Let me buy you one. You choose. There's a great café at the mall across the street..."

"Like I said, you don't have to, I don't want to be a burden."

"Please? I want to." Mingyu did a thing that most people would call _puppy eyes_ and Minghao would call _illegal and dangerous_.

It was disgustingly cute.

"Are you really giving the puppy look to an almost stranger?" Minghao raised an eyebrow, pretending said look didn't affect him at all.

"Is it working?"

It was.

"No." the shorter crossed his arms. "But I'll accept your peace offering, or whatever."

"Yay! When are you free?"

-•-

The next day, they were sitting at the café Mingyu had mentioned. Apparently, his friend Jihoon worked there as a barista, so he visited often.

They didn't talk while waiting for their drinks, and didn't talk after the drinks arrived. It was just as Minghao was finishing his strawberry frappuccino that Mingyu decided to say something.

"I want to be your friend."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Do I need a reason?"

"On a regular situation, no. But we were kind of at each other's throats last week."

"And we've already apologized!" his expression changed to a slight frown. " _Oh_. I get it. You don't want to be friends. I'm- I must seem like a total douche right now. Sorry."

"That's not what I said. I want to be your friend. I just don't know why you'd want me to, it's all. I'm not really interesting."

"You're in a band."

"And? That's all."

"You can do the splits while playing a bass solo. That's pretty impressive."

"How did you know that?"

"I watch your band's live performances...?" Mingyu answered sheepishly, but it sounded more like a question. "It's a signature move, okay? I think it's cool."

Minghao wasn't used to being complimented, or recognized at all, so he couldn't stop the blush that was creeping up his neck.

"Oh, my god, are you blushing?"

"No."

"You _so_ are!" the taller cooed. "Aren't you, like, used to it, though? You know, receiving compliments? Since you're famous and all that."

"My band is somewhat famous. I'm just the bassist, I'm not really meant to be noticed by the fans, you know."

"That's not true. The bassist is always the coolest member of the band."

"That's flattery." Minghao laughed. "But thank you."

There was a pause before Mingyu said: "You should smile more. You have a nice laugh."

Minghao blinked. He could feel his face heating up again.

"Okay, now you're definitely blushing."

He was so focused on his own embarassment that he missed the fond look on Mingyu's eyes and the word _"cute"_ leaving his lips.

What he didn't miss, however, was the way their fingers touched when they exchanged phone numbers and the warmth that seeped through him when they hugged before parting.

-•-

A few weeks passed and they felt like childhood friends already. They would joke around like it was something they'd done for ages. Mingyu would watch Minghao's band's practice sessions and Minghao would drop by the record shop just to hang out.

A few months passed. It was the last day of The Highlight's tour — wrapping it up with a concert on their hometown. Mingyu made sure to attend and to wait backstage with congratulatory boxes of chocolates for all four members, along with another gift — a kiss on the cheek for Minghao only.

None of them really talked about it.

-•-

"Hey, Hansolie."

It was a Thursday. Mingyu was happy, because, after a long time saving, he finally had enough money to buy the _Doors_ vinyl he'd been eyeing for a while. He had talked to Hansol and told him to hide it, keep it separated from the others, because it was a signed copy and kind of rare, so he wouldn't get a similar opportunity easily.

And now it was gone.

"Hansol, did you sell that _Doors_ vinyl to anyone?"

The younger looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and it was enough of an answer.

"I thought we had talked about that vinyl in particular." Mingyu pouted and crossed his arms. "I've been eyeing it for who knows how long..."

"I know, Gyu, and I'm sorry." Hansol looked down. "The guy who bought it was like, a hundred feet tall and very intimidating. He said he was buying it for his daughter, and I tried to talk him out of it but..."

The older sighed. "It's fine, Hansol, it's not your fault. You're just an employee, you can't deny a customer a product. Sorry for blaming you."

"No problem, I know how much you love that record. But", Hansol added, with a knowing smile. "I know of a certain someone you also love very much who could totally cheer you up."

Mingyu cringed. "Gross. We're just friends."

"That doesn't stop you from loving him very much."

"I don't love him, I just... Like him to the moon and back."

The younger rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say. But do yourself a favor and follow my advice, will you? It's been a while since you've seen each other."

"Yeah, maybe I will." the look on his face was dreamy.

Hansol smiled to himself. Mingyu was so whipped.

-•-

It was a Saturday. Mingyu had texted Minghao, asking if he was up for a movie marathon or something of the sorts, to which Minghao said yes. This time, they would hang out at Minghao's shared flat ("My friends won't be annoying, I promise") and Mingyu was not ready at all for the domesticity he knew would happen.

He arrived there at five. Minghao answered the door wearing comfy-looking oversized clothes and Mingyu wanted to scream at how precious the sight was.

They plopped down on the couch soon after, popcorn ready to be devoured and lots of ice cream waiting for them in the fridge. Halfway through the first movie they were already invading each other's personal space, Minghao's right leg draped over Mingyu's lap.

Not a long time passed until they were straight-up cuddling — heads resting on shoulders, hands touching, arms wrapping around arms. Near the end of the second movie, Minghao excused himself from their comfortable position to "go get a blanket real quick, it's getting cold" and Mingyu, in a moment of bravery, kissed the top of the younger's head before he got up from the couch.

Of course, he buried his head on a throw pillow right after, nearly dying of embarassment.

Minghao returned with a soft blanket big enough to cover both of them and hiding something behind his back with his free hand.

"What are you hiding?" Mingyu asked, while wrapping the blanket around himself.

"It's, uh..." the blonde removed the hand from behind his back and sticked it out, fully displaying what was once being hidden. "It's for you."

And it was the motherfucking signed _The Doors_ vinyl.

"Hao."

"I know how much you wanted it, so I bought it for you."

"You didn't have t-"

"I know." Minghao sat down on the couch and snuggled closer to Mingyu, who was holding his new vinyl like his life depended on it. "I wanted to."

"I could kiss you right now, you know." Mingyu smiled softly at the other. "I really want to."

Minghao's voice was barely a whisper. "You can. And I really want you to."

When their lips touched, it was warm. They were wrapped in the same blanket and their faces were colored pink. But there was also the sharp pain of the corner of the vinyl's hardcover digging into Minghao's forearm, because the angle was a little weird and the record was still between them.

Eventually, Mingyu decided to put the record on the coffee table so they could cuddle properly, and their bodies just fit together, like they were meant to be wrapped around each other. There were a few stolen kisses on the cheek, neck, shell of the ear, nose, chin, jaw, anywhere, until one of them got fed up and finally pressed their lips together again.

It was sickly sweet, but they were allowed to be a little too cute — Mingyu's words.

It was also perfect, to put it simply.

"Soonyoung! Minghao is being grossly cute with Mingyu! On our couch! I want to move out."

Yeah, maybe not that perfect.

 

 

( _"Wait", Mingyu said. "So there was no guy buying the vinyl for his daughter?"_

_"Yeah, I told Hansol to make something up."_

_"So he was conspiring with you!"_

_"How else would I buy the record? You were hiding it like Capitain Flint hid his treasure."_

_"Who is Capitain Flint?"_

_"You've never seen Treasure Planet?"_

_"No..."_

_"Oh no. That can't be. We're watching it next. No one should spend that long without seeing this masterpiece."_

_Mingyu hugged Minghao tighter, kissing his cheek with a loud noise._

_"Whatever you say, Hao."_ )

**Author's Note:**

> me, a bassist: doesnt know how to write bassists
> 
> but ayyyy there it is i hope you enjoyed it!!! there was a hint (wink wink) at what the next story will be,,, so yeah.
> 
> so my silly self forgot to explain hao's tattoos.... yes they have a meaning yall..... so primrose is february's birth flower and honeysuckle+rose are june's birth flowers so they represent minghao's band/bandmates and bffs chan soonyoung and junhui (respectively) bc its their birth flowers and stuff... thats it
> 
> feedback is appreciated, thank u so much for reading ✨


End file.
